


Summer Boys

by awbucks



Category: Original Work
Genre: :), Cute, F/F, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Original work - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awbucks/pseuds/awbucks
Summary: Cute little drabble.  idk guys.





	

“Hey,” Jamie looked up at his boyfriend, fingers tracing his chest, hips tilted together. It was fucking hot, even under the willow. Sure, Jamie conceded, it was cooler now than it had been this morning, when their shirts stuck to their backs and hair either greasy or twisting in curls, as his unforunately was.  
Reminded him of when he was a little summer baby crawling around on sheets, running through sprinklers in only a diaper. His mom had albums of photos of him, chubby cheeks and corkscrew hair, red all over.  
Now he was a summer boy, more or less, out on the road like those troupes of old. He and Sawyer were just in their boxers, anything would be suffocating. And besides, kissing your boyfriend was much easier when they weren’t covered by silly things like t-shirts and jeans. Jamie was kissing a line across Sawyer’s chest, his arms loose around his neck. Sawyer was holding him close, hands firmly low on his waist. It was the only warmth he didn’t mind spreading across his skin.  
Carefully, he moved his mouth up Sawyer’s jaw and then connected with his mouth.  
“Let’s sit.” Sawyer muttered into his ear. His legs must be getting tired. Jamie obliged, slowly lowering himself down, guiding Sawyer with him, his fingers pressing against the backs of his thighs. He situated himself between Sawyer’s spread legs and they met lips again, this time slowly, deeply, like they had all the time in the world. It was beautiful, in Jamie’s opinion.  
Sawyer tangled his fingers into Jamie’s hair, twisting bits around, tugging slightly. It sent warm spirals down his neck, curling over his shoulders, and it was just glorious. He cupped his boyfriend’s jaw and tilted inwards, his nose pressing right against Sawyer’s.  
They’d always kissed gently. Soft, they both preferred it. Sawyer, one time, had quietly asked if they could ever, you know, go further, but Jamie had reddened, apologized, and asked if they could stay put. Sawyer had pecked his cheek and slung an arm around him and promised him of course.  
So there they were, twenty feet from the campsite, curled against each other, stripped down to their underwear, on a faded quilt they’d probably end up falling asleep on. They were somewhere between the salty coast and the smeared chaos of DC. None of them were particular fond of the area but to Jamie and Sawyer, it didn’t seem to matter.  
Sawyer nuzzled in the crook of Jamie’s neck, breathing in deeply. Jamie pulled his arms around Sawyer, his back shooting up, giggling softly, a smile spreading across his face.  
“I love you, I love you, I love you Sawyer Machewitz.” Sawyer’s fingers tapped up and down his spine. God damn, he was so cute. Tickling him, pecking his neck, moving down his collar, his lips warm, leaving wet marks on his skin, made him feel loved.  
“Well, ” Sawyer looked up, lazy smile, oh he was so proud of himself, able to get a giggle from his boyfriend.  
“I kinda like you.” He laughed, and Jamie caught his chin and interlocked their lips. Sawyer leaned forward, cradling the small of Jamie’s back as he laid him down on the blanket. Jamie  
set his hands on the seat of his pants and guided him down, almost immediately curling into Sawyer’s chest when he was laying beside him.  
If this moment, this day, could never end, Jamie would probably take that bit of magic for him and Sawyer.


End file.
